


In A Flash

by ghsts



Series: Ice In The Veins [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash
Genre: M/M, WHY IS THIS OTP NOT BIGGER?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: "Nothing illegal, sweetie." The sarcasm almost drips from Leonard's lips and it takes Barry all his willpower not to slam him against the wall again, mouths clashed together.  "Just some...timey wimey stuff." He makes a whirling motion with one hand. "I'll call you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



Barry pulls away quickly, but not as quickly as he knows he could. It's almost like he's two seperate people; one trying to leave, the other aching to stay.  
  
"I have to go," Barry mutters, and he reaches to his shoulders to pull his cowl back up, but cold fingers wrap around his wrists and pull his hands down to rest on the pockets of a blue parka jacket.  
  
"You just got here," Leonard says, a smirk on the edge of his lips as he leans forward and peppers soft, cold kisses to Barry's neck. Barry shivers under the touch, and his hips jolt a little.  
  
"You know me," Barry says in a shaky tone, trying to take a step back but unable to make his feet cooperate. "Here and gone in a flash."  
  
Leonard snorts, and he releases Barry's hand. The cold lingers against the speedster's skin; Leonard may not be a meta-human, but Barry thinks that the cold gun has had a lasting effect on Leonard's body. He keeps planning on asking Cisco if that's a possible effect, but that would mean having to concoct some lie as to why he knows how Leonard Snart's skin feels against his own...  
  
"When will I see you again?" Leonard asks, and he straightens up from the wall he'd been pushed against when Barry pushed him against it, quicker than the blink of an eye. "Or, better question, when can you come out to play?" His eyes sparkle and he has that wicked grin on his face that he seems to always save for whenever Barry has to leave.  
  
"I don't know," Barry says, finally pulling on his cowl and fixing his mask. "Cisco's been asking where I've been going..."  
  
"Oh, right," Leonard says in his almost trademark sarcastic voice. "Because I'm supposed to be somewhere that isn't Central City."  
  
"Lenny..." Barry says, shaking his head, barely meeting the other man's eyes.  
  
"It's okay...I kinda like being a dirty secret," Leonard says, and Barry looks up. "For now."  
  
Barry smiles softly, and watches Leonard pull his fur-trimmed hood over his head. "I've got some...business to take care of, anyway..."  
  
"Len-"  
  
"Nothing illegal, sweetie." The sarcasm almost drips from Leonard's lips and it takes Barry all his willpower not to slam him against the wall again, mouths clashed together.  "Just some...timey wimey stuff." He makes a whirling motion with one hand. "I'll call you."  
  
Barry nods. He knows it's going to be a while before he sees him again, and his chest hurts already.  
  
"Be careful," Barry says, and he steps forward again, almost chest to chest with Leonard. He doesn't look into his eyes, just stares down towards the zipper of the blue parka.  
  
"You too, Flash."  
  
Barry looks up quickly and before he can be stooped, he presses a hard, aggressive kiss to Leonard's lips, then leaves in a bolt of lightening.  
  
Leonard stares after him, raising his fingers to his lips, static electricity trickling over the skin.

 

  
**

**

  
"Yo, Barry, you there?"  
  
"Yep, what you got?" Barry replies to Cisco as he bolts through the city, his earpiece almost vibrating he's moving so fast.  
  
"Dude, I've been trying to get through to you for about 20 minutes!"  
  
"Uh, I think my con is glitching," Barry starts to slow. "What's up?"  
  
"Someone called CCPD saying they'd seen Captain Cold in town, might wanna check it out."  
  
Barry tries not to smile. "Yeah, I've already dealt with him. He won't be a problem."


End file.
